1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle lighting devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle lighting devices that are illuminated by a bicycle generator.
2. Background Information
Bicycle lighting devices, particularly headlights, have been proposed as in the device indicated in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-291870. This device comprises a light emitting diode (LED) housed within a headlight, a light bulb, and a power source for illuminating or flashing the LED. The power source is a secondary battery which is charged by a solar cell.
Further, bicycles using generators to illuminate bicycle headlights have already been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2003-230300). When a bicycle headlight is illuminated or other electrical components driven using this type of generator output, a protector circuit is provided because of the high voltages that are generated when the bicycle moves at high speeds.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle lighting device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.